


"Bath Time, Puppy..."

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (For Nero at least... I'm honestly not too sure about Nico lol), Alpha Nico - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Nero being awkward and adorable, Begging, Demon Heirachy, Demon Instincs, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Nero has a puppy kink, Nero still has his Devil Bringer and his hair from 4 bc I fucking can, Nico and Nero's awesome bickering, Obedient Nero, Omega Nero (Devil May Cry), Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, These two are ridiculous and sassy and I love them, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Nero needs a bath after getting covered in Demon guts, and Nico is not going to take no for an answer...
Relationships: Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983
Kudos: 15





	"Bath Time, Puppy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly we had so much fun writing this. Nico and Nero bickering like an old married couple is one of my favorite things. Honestly, I always thought that Nico would have made a much better partner for Nero than Kyrie after playing 5, and Kyrie's character was just sorely lacking in personality and spunk, whereas Nico is a sassy badass who can actually keep up with our favorite Demon boys and could totally kick ass if she needed to.
> 
> Nero decided that he still has a knot in this, even though he's Omega, though it's smaller than an Alpha or a Beta, and he does provide a theory later as to why that is...
> 
> My amazing friend Gem wrote Nico's parts, and honestly I think she does an amazing job here for someone who doesn't actually write dominant characters very often, so. All of the hugs and appreciation! And subby Nero thanks you for it! XD
> 
> Honestly, I just love the banter with these two so much. Also, Nico calling Nero 'Puppy' was born out of an inside joke we had one day ages back about how Nero is basically just this adorable angry puppy, and now he has forever and always been dubbed; "The Angry Puppy." And Nico just likes embarrassing him by calling him pet names, although he really doesn't mind as much as he likes to pretend he does ;)
> 
> Also I utterly refuse to rip Nero's arm off, because he's my baby, and I just think his hair looked way better in 4 so. Puppy keeps to keep his arm and his pretty long hair lol.

Nico screwed her nose up and looked at Nero. "Dude. You need a fuckin' bath." She said in disgust. "C'mon puppy! Bath time!" She said loudly, dragging the part demon out to the van before he could argue.

Nero made to protest when the Artisan of Arms dragged him back out to the van but, honestly, he did still stink. The Demon tossed off his boots anzd jacket before pulling his shiet off, hesitating when got to his pants, seeing as Nico was still standing there watching him. "Are you just gunna stand there and watch or somethin? Or were you gunna take the damn puppy thing to the next level an try bath me too?" The Demon asked snarkily, trying to cover for the fact that he was actually still flushing a bit and now he had no way to hide it, since he was shirtless.

Nico told him with a smirk. "Why...? Is puppy shy...?" She teased.

"What? N... No! Of course not!" Nero lied, defensively, flushing profusely as he fidgeted with the button on his jeans. He was. He hadn't exactly been naked in front of that many people before and, though he knew he was physically attractive, he still got a little gun shy about taking his pants off in front of people...

Nico laughed. "You are!" She poked him in the chest while smirking evilly. "Don't worry puppy. Bet you don't got nothin' ta be shy 'bout." She said suggestively, trailing her eyes up and down his body.

Nero flushed profusely under her gaze, shifting a bit nervously as the tips of his ears turned red, his claws glowing softly in his embarrassment, and the curl of warm arousal that had begun settling in his gut. "I... I..." Dammit! He had wanted to say something lewd back, just to try and cover it but, apparently the 'witty remark' part of his brain had just decided to go and take a holiday. He wasn't naive or stupid. He knew what she was likely thinking, because he was probably thinking it himself by this point but, to be honest, Nero had no idea what he was actually doing, being as he'd never done it before. Obviously he knew how the mechanics of it worked and where everything went, but he'd never had personal experience, outside of jacking himself off... 

Nico smirked, running her hand down his torso to trail her fingers over his clothed crotch. "Go on puppy. Strip for me. Then we can get to the... 'bath'..." she said in a wildly suggestive tone.

Nero swallowed heavily and fought the urge to look away embarrassed as she trailed her hand down his front, and the Demon gave a small, involuntary whimper when her fingers brushed his clothed crotch, his breath hitching a bit in his throat as his dick tritched to life, already half hard in his jeans as he drew in a shuddery breath and slowly unbuttoned his jeans with lightly shaking fingers, sliding them and his dark blue boxers down over his hips slowly, biting his bottom lip in his teeth as he exposed himself. All the usual anger and irritation had gone out of him by now, leaving him feeling hot and flushed and a little awkwardly shy in front of her.

Nico licked her lips before she stepped back to admire him. "Oh yeah. Nothin' ta be ashamed of. Nothin' at all." She smirked again before grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the small shower. "In." She said while stripping out of her own clothes.

Nero fidgeted under her gaze, resisting the urge to instinctively cover himself as she eyed him, his face hot and his nerves trembling just a bit at the way she looked like she might just eat him alive... Actually, Nero thought, she might. The Demon let out a rush of breath that might just about have almost been a whimper at what was obviously a command, that she clearly expected him to follow... In any other situation, Nero would gave bitched and whined and complained about the way she was manhandling him and bossing him around but, he sort of couldn't deny it to himself now, that he actually liked it. The Demon, for once in his life, actually did what he was told, stepping into the small shower and waiting for her to decide what she wanted to do with him next.

Nico, once she was naked, stepped into the shower after him, closing the door and reaching around him to turn the water on while deliberately not touching him. She smirked a bit before pushing him to his knees so she could was his hair.

Nero definitely when she pushed him to his knees and, it was not a position that he ever thought he'd find appealing but, fuck! Yeah, he did. He really, really did. A shudder went through him as he knelt in front if her, his heart racing and his nerves alight with anticipation of the touch she had thus far only teased at. Nero let out a breath when he looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust and glowing slightly, a bit of Demonic yellow seeping in to taint the blue of his human eyes... He swallowed heavily when his gaze passed over her crotch, and he could smell her arousal thickly from down here... Gods! But it would be so easy to just lean up a little and taste her... His Demon growled in the back of his head at that thought. Apparently it liked that idea. Nero resisted. Kept himself still before her, and waited.

Nico smirked and tugged on his hair as she washed it. "You can touch if you want puppy." She teased, shifting a little closer to him.

Nero gasped softly at the tug on his hair, the sensation sending a little shick of arousal straight down to his groin and hardening him fully in an instant. Fuck! That felt good... The Demon whined and shivered a bit in anticipation as he leaned up and forward, resting his hands lightly at the backs of her thighs to keep himself steady as he breathed in her sweet, musky scent before tentatively flicking his tongue out to taste her. A low groan suddenly left him, the sound escaping his throat without warning as the sweet, salty, musky flavour of her juices hit his tongue, and his Devil was growling loudly in his mind, demanding more. Nero let out a shaky breath before breathing in more of her scent and getting a little bolder, running the flat of his tongue over her folds this time, the very end of his tongue just barely sweeping between them.

Nico moaned, tugging the demon closer. "Like that puppy...?" She asked as she rolled her hips against his mouth.

Nero could only whine in answer, the response being a resounding 'yes!' The Demon obediently took the hint, moaning softly when she rolled her hips against hin and tugged him closer, delving in between her folds to lick at her slick entrance, an enraptured moan falling from his throat at the taste of her... He liked this. Being on his knees for her, worshiping her dripping sex with his tongue... God! She tasted 'so good' and Nero thought he might have just found his new favorite thing...

Nico moaned, stroking his hair as he ate her out. "Good boy..." she praised. "Good boy... gonna give ya a fuckin' great reward for this... like the sound o' that puppy?"

Nero moaned into her heat at that, the praise and promise of reward and the way she was petting his hair making him shiver with need, his hard dick twitching where it stood untouched between his slightly parted thighs. The Demon found himself shifting back just long enough to whisper in a roughened, and somewhat hoarse voice; "Yes Ma'am..." Before pressing his tongue back into her, flicking the end over her clit before delving deep again, his Demon purring pleasantly in the back of his head as he buried himself between her legs, happily swallowing the delicious tasting slick he lapped out of her with his tongue.

Nico let herself enjoy his enthusiastic tongue for a little while longer before she tugged him back and pushed him so she could straddle his lap. "I think I know exactly how to reward you..." she purred before sinking down onto Nero's cock without warning. She moaned loudly, tugging on his hair as she stopped to let him get used to the sensation of being inside her.

Nero was panting heavily when she finally pulled him back, and the Demon gasped softly with pleasure when she manhandled him where she wanted him. Nero let out a sharp cry when she suddenly sank down the length of his hard cock, accidentally banging his head on the wall as he tossed it back, his whole body trembling beneath her now, and his eyes had fully shifted to a bright, slit pupiled gold edged with a tinge of orange-red, his claws flexing as they glowed brightly in response to his emotions, and Nero could his Demon shifting 'right there' under his skin, making him want to just give in and shift..."'Niiiicoooo...!!" The high, needy whine of her name is a drawn out, desperate thing, his cock throbs inside her where he's now surrounded by her wet heat and, it is hands down the best damn thing Nero's ever felt.

Nico moaned, leaning in to bite at his throat as she started slowly riding him. "That's ma name." She huffed out, arching her back in pleasure. "Fuck... shit Nero..." she gasped as his cock hit a sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside her.

Nero cried out in pleasure when she bit him, tilting his head to the side to give her more access to his throat, his blue spectral wings snapping out without his control as she began sliding up and down on his dick, and the Demon wanted so badly to just let go and let his form shift, but he wasn't sure if she would be comfortable actually fucking him like that...

Nico continues biting and sucking at the demon's throat as she moved on his cock. "C'mon puppy. Let go." She purred, tugging on his hair again as she dropped down particularly hard onto his cock.

Nero whimpered and arched beneath her, and now that he had permission the Demon stopped trying to hold back his trigger, letting himself shift with a broken cry which morphed into double timbered shout of ecstasy when she suddenly felt that much tighter around his thick length, which had noticeably grown in size and become ridged and textured with his Demon form, the rest of his body covered with blue and black armor plating and tough scales, and Nero couldn't even 'think' anymore, giving up completely now and throwing his head back, all four of his arms coming up to grip at her back and waist instinctively, his hips jerking up beneath her as he felt himself growing close...

Nico moaned as his already thick cock changed and became bigger and rigged inside her. "Oh fuck..." she moaned as she continued riding him as hard as she could. "Fuck... shit... Nero..."

"Fuck...!" Nero half panted half groaned beneath her, his bright yellow eyes fallen half closed in blissful pleasure, and his Demon was growling with a needy sort of desire in the forefront of his mind. "F... Fuck... Nico...! M'close..." The Demon panted, his voice edging to a desperate whine towards the end. He was trembling slightly, his hips twitching up to meet her deliciously hard thrusts but ultimately still keeping her in control, letting her set the pace. He desperately needed to come now, but the more Demony part of him held him back, waiting for her permission... He'd never had too much experience with the finer points of Demon hierarchy, being as Dante was the only other Demon he'd actually spent a significant amount of time with, and while Dante was definitely Alpha through and through, and Nero's Demon largely accepted him as the more dominant one in the group, it had also never had any difficulty in challenging him at every turn... But then, he'd never slept with Dante either... It was different with Nico, he realised. While they fought like nobody's business the rest of the time, this seemed different. There was no one else around now, and his usual human pride saw itself with no reason 'not' to simply follow his instincts and submit. He'd never given over control like this before. Not in any circumstance. Not even to Credo, who had raised him and trained him, and had always been a sort of dominant figure in Nero's life... He could admit to himself that he actually enjoyed it far more than he'd ever thought he could.

Nico moaned, arching her back as she slammed herself down on his thick cock. "Go on... go on lil' puppy..." she huffed out, dropping down onto his cock. She groaned in his ear as she started grinding her hips against his to keep him deep inside her, right against her sweet spot.

Nero let out a choked wail as she slammed herself down onto his thick length, burying him so deep inside her wet heat, and the Demon cried in ecstasy as he let go, now that he had been given permission, his body arching up beneath her as he came violently, his claws flexing where he was clinging to her back and hips, being mindful not to let himself dig them in even as his mind went blank, white exploding behind his eyes, which had fallen closed as he released a torrent of hot seed into her. While most male Demon's had knots, the Omega of the species was considerably smaller than an Alpha or a Beta... Nero had never really paid it much attention before, having never had a need to and, also, because he'd refused to give Dante the satisfaction of admitting that maybe he was Omega... (He had screamed Beta from the top of his lungs for as long as he could remember...) Even so. Nero had never had sex with anyone else before, so he had never actually thought about doing it in this form, let alone the fact that, hey, yeah, he had a knot... (He now suspected that the only real purpose for it in an Omega was, in fact, in case their Alpha or Beta just happened to be female... Nero was pretty damn sure that he couldn't get pregnant, even though Dante liked to joke about it to make him uncomfortable. He was only quarter Demon anyway... He was pretty sure only full Demon's could do that...) Either way, Nero had entirely forgotten about it until he suddenly felt her walls growing even tighter around him and the Demon cried out brokenly as he tossed his head back, banging it into the wall behind him as he trembled and shook his way through an intensely mind shattering orgasm...

Nico was admittedly unsurprised when Nero tied them together with a knot, in fact she purred in his ear in satisfaction as she came on his cock, the feeling of his hot, thick seed settling in her body drawing a low moan from the woman. "Good boy..." she purred in his ear. "Filling me up so well... such a good little omega..." the weaponsmith grazed her teeth over Nero's throat as they say entangled together.

Nero whimpered pitifully under the weaponsmith, and the words were out of his throat before he could even think to stop them, his head tipped back to expose his throat more to her. "Alpha... Thank you, Alpha... Wanna be good for you..." The Demon whined, almost obediently letting loose another stream of hot, thick cum into her.

Nico growled low in her throat at his whined words. "You are good for me little omega..." she crooned as he exposed his throat to her. She bit down before she could stop herself, her teeth breaking skin and leaving her mark on his throat. "Mine..." she growled to him possessively, tightening her hold on him just a little.

Nero whimpered again and arched into the bite of her teeth, surprisingly strong for having to bite into the leathery flesh of his Demon skin, and the Omega felt his Demon purr with contentment and settle at her growled words. "Yours..." Nero whispered, immediately, breathlessly. "All yours Alpha... Promise I'll be good for you, Alpha..." The Demon whined, submissively.

"Good..." Nico purred, stroking his hair as she waited for his knot to go down. She knew he wouldn't behave for her outside of sex. But that was fine by her. He wouldn't be nearly as amusing if he was constantly doing as he was told.

Nero purred happily beneath his Alpha, nuzzling into her hand a bit and enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair, and he was quite content just to lay there under her and wait his knot to go down. This admittedly took much less time that it would have if he'd been Alpha, or even Beta.

Once his knot went down Nico pulled herself off her omega and gently hauled him to his feet. "C'mon puppy. Bed time." She said in a surprisingly gentle voice as she guided the omega to the tiny 'bedroom' that doubled as a workshop. Once she had Nero settled she went and locked the van doors to keep people out before moving to lay with her omega, pulling his head to rest against her chest.

Nero let her pull him to his feet, his Trigger fading now that he was all relaxed and sated. The Omega purred softly and curled up around his Alpha, nuzzling slightly where his head rested, and Nero found himself feeling perhaps the most content and relaxed that he could ever actually remember feeling... He'd also, at some point, decided that maybe he didn't mind being her puppy after all... Not that he would ever tell her outside of the bedroom, of course...

"Go ta sleep puppy. No one's gon' come lookin' for us." Nico told him as she stroked his back and hair gently.

Nero made a sleepy sort of purring noise as he settled down, the soft petting lulling him into a peaceful, contented sleep curled up with his mate in their home, in the bed that was filled with her scent...

Nico didn't let herself fall asleep until she was certain her mate had fallen asleep. Once she was certain she pulled a blanket over the two of them, still stroking Nero's hair before she too dropped off to sleep.


End file.
